


El futuro en el que te ame [English ver.]

by STsuki



Series: Beloved [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: This is not the universe in which they win the first time ...Or maybe yes.





	El futuro en el que te ame [English ver.]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El futuro en el que te ame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249282) by [STsuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki). 



> Hello, a little warning, my first language is not English so I apologize for the mistakes and I hope you help me improve by making them notice. I hope you like this story!

Tony Stark was bored. Slightly paranoid and with a Post Traumatic Stress Disorder the size of Jupiter. Only the usual in his life after the event that the media had patriotically called "Civil War."

I was tired and completely fed up with everything and everyone.

His name, despite the fiasco, was still _the name_. So it continued appearing in charity galas. At least he could obtain immeasurable amounts of money to live 100 lives for the benefit of the victims. As if that perhaps repair something, as if the dead revived and someone's baby could return home from an internship and get the proud smile and loving look of his mother.

“ _There is nothing more beautiful than a man who knows what beauty he is...”_

Tony straightened and tilted his face, circling the glass with half-melted ice, which had barely removed the tepidity of his Bourbon.

“ _Or... um... There is nothing more humbling than a man whose beauty becomes him.”_

 

The second sentence was usually something cheap, vulgar and that made it end up in the blankets of someone from whom he could not remember the name over the updates of his armor. But that had been unusual ... Cute and the nicest thing someone had told him in weeks even if it was a lie. So he smiled, a light and funny grin. What seemed to please the man who accompanied him.

"There you are," he said, smiling, all kind and unpretentious.

_Before they put a shield in your chest and they will leave you in Siberia to die frozen._

Tony stepped back and staggered before two large warm hands clung to his arms like a ground connection.

“I'm sorry, wrong association called me-”

"Anthony, I know, you're not the only one with the curse of knowledge," he said, letting go of him and retreating into a less familiar position.

“Dione O'shant, it's a pleasure to meet you. When I decided to come here on a whim, I did not imagine that I would meet your pleasant existence.”

Tony must have been much more drunk than he imagined, because there was that man with a beatica smile, bright eyes and lines of expression all over his face that screamed, self-esteem, in big neon letters, making him release giggles as if he were 14 years old again and he was getting drunk at his first party at MIT, instead of wanting to tear off his skin and remove his eyes every time someone other than his mother called him Anthony. Impulse that had only worsened after the winter soldier became the murderer of his nightmares.

“I'm sorry, is it a bad night?”          

Tony could not help it, he laughed, ignoring the hysterical edge in the sound.

“Bad night, bad month, bad life...” sighed collapsing on the railing with his back to NY with curious eyes on Dione.

“Greek?”

"Something like that," the man shrugged under his tight jacket.

Nice.

“So, how much effort should I put in to give a couple of hundred dollars to the cause?”

Sokovia still made him vomit, better to look like an insensitive ass, which everyone believed he was, instead of appearing in the morning program with the indignity of his own filth on his back.

“25 million for letting me tell you the truth of your beauty and an endless shower of stars for your smile.”

To his own surprise he found himself laughing again, slightly trembling and in shock.

Dione's blue eyes glowed charmingly and he gave him a brief bow but stopped him before leaving-

“I would not oppose a lunch, you know? You have to be a good co-host, Industrias Stark is the main organizer after all.”

“That sounds lovely Anthony, Tomorrow at noon?”

And Tony felt a strange tingling, it was vaguely familiar, a little frightening and insipid as it was not physical but mental and he found himself nodding with a teenage enthusiasm that should shame him, instead of feeling a chill when his fingers brushed against of Dione to deliver your data

" _Half the universe for your company,"_ I whisper, looking directly into his eyes.

Before gently touching his arm and getting lost in the crowd leaving Tony with an accelerated heart and an evident blush.

_Oh, oh hell._

***

But like everything else in his life, the next day someone thought it prudent to take a hostage school with a kind of giant robot and when he returned home, 72 hours later, there was an intriguing bunch of purple flowers on the dining room table and a radiant Rhodey, _standing, God, standing,_ waiting for him with crossed arms with many comments on the meaning of the flowers of that color.

_Respect._

Well, was not that more unusual?

***

_With the intention that you find the inspiration to do what gives you peace of mind._

_D. O._

**Author's Note:**

> Notes, clarifications and spoilers of the comics [¿?]
> 
> Dione is the name that Thanos's mother was going to put before he wanted to kill him. O'shant alone is Thanos with the lyrics in a new order, something like voldemort but less pretentious.
> 
> The phrase that says Thanos, Brolin I put it in a photo of Robert and it is very beautiful *E* [They also kissed asdghdjsdaf]
> 
> In general the purple color in flowers means elegance, respect, gives you peace of mind [they recommend it to improve mental health] and stimulates creativity.  
> Obviously Thanos looks like Josh Brolin because a giant purple alien could not approach Tony simply without firing him first.
> 
> Maybe I have 5 or 6 parts but I have to work to eat and be able to write so I do not know how long it will take :(
> 
> You can follow me on facebook! [ Sara Manen ](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> If you like my work and want to support me, you can leave a donation at [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen! ](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) You will have my eternal gratitude and I will share spoilers, fragments and photos from my fanfics journal !! thank you very much for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated a lot and if you can share the story would be very happy!
> 
> Bye! bye!


End file.
